Eiskalte Wunder
by BlackCrucifix
Summary: Du merkst erst, wie sehr du frierst, wenn es nicht nur körperlich bedingt ist. Zidanes Gefühle und Gedanken während und nach Kujas Tod...eventuell verbunden mit einem Happy End...? One Shot


_Es ist so kalt.__  
__Warum friere ich so abscheulich?__  
__Ich bin so kalt.__  
__Seelisch und auch physisch.__  
__Warum bist du noch kälter?__  
__Warum sagst du nichts?_

_Alles ist so dunkel.__  
__So eng und ohne Erbarmen.__  
__Ich fühle mich bedrängt,__  
__seelisch längst zerquetscht._

_Meine Lider werden schwerer.__  
__Ist es Morgen oder Nacht?__  
__Erleben wir den nächsten Tag?__  
__Oder sind wir gar schon tot?_

_Warum fühle ich nichts?__  
__Warum höre ich nichts?__  
__Es ist so ruhig…__  
__…als wäre ich tot._

_Schlaf. Ich brauche dringend Schlaf.__  
__Vielleicht machst du's grade vor.__  
__Rast ist nötig, unbedingt.__  
__Womöglich auch das letzte Mal.__  
__Und auch wenn dies das Ende ist…__  
__Dann weiß ich…nun ist alles gut…_

„…_Zidane?"_

_Was…? Was ist los? Wo bin ich? „Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?" Alles ist schwarz, ich sehe gar nichts. Ich höre nur seine Stimme, die zu mir flüstert. „Immer noch im Baum Iifars, schätze ich…", seine Stimme bricht, mein Herz rast. Er kann jetzt nicht sterben._

„_Kuja, bleib mir ja am Leben. Ich warne dich!" Ich versuche, nach ihm zu greifen, doch es ist so dunkel…ich sehe ihn nicht, ich höre nichts von ihm und ich fühle mich unendlich schwach. „Ugh…ich will hier raus…", jammere ich drauf los. Ich bin müde und meine Knochen schmerzen, doch viel wichtiger ist, dass er endlich wieder etwas sagt._

„_Das ist nicht nur eine Sache des Wollens, Zidane…du musst hier raus…so schnell wie möglich" – „Denk ja nicht, dass ich hier auch nur einen Schritt ohne dich raussetzte", erwidere ich pikiert. Ich bin schließlich nicht hergekommen, um aufzugeben._

_Ein kaltes, schwaches und kurzes Lachen ist zu hören, so langsam registriert mein Gehirn, woher seine Stimme kommt. „Selbst wenn man von deiner törichten Annahme, mich hier rauszubekommen, ausgeht…heißt das nicht, dass ich dann noch atmen muss."_

_Ich höre nicht zu. Ich will es nicht wissen. Ich krabble in die Richtung, in der er zu liegen scheint. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ist zu hören, doch ich denke mir nichts dabei, krabble weiter, bis ich etwas erfühle, was ohne Zweifel ein Arm ist. Verzweifelt halte ich ihn fest, suche mit meiner übriggebliebenen Hand nach dem anderen, werde auch fündig._

„_Zidane…"_

_So leise seine Stimme ist, so laut ist das, was auf uns zukommt. Der Baum hat nicht gestoppt, im Gegenteil. Seine Ranken und Wurzeln beginnen erneut, auf uns niederzuprasseln. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, weiß jedoch, dass ich schon halb über ihm liege, er ist also geschützt. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht werde ich durchbohrt, aber das macht nichts…solange er nicht weiter verletzt wird._

_Ich höre mich schreien, voller Schmerzen und doch nicht sehr laut, denn meine Stimme reicht dazu einfach nicht mehr, die ganzen Verletzungen haben mich zu viel Energie gekostet._

_Und doch spüre ich, dass es plötzlich aufhört. Ich spüre zwar den Schmerz, doch weder die stickige Enge noch die Ranken des Iifar-Baumes bedrängen mich nunmehr. Ich traue mich, langsam meine Augen zu öffnen. Was geht hier nur vor sich…? Ein helles Licht umgibt meinen Körper, wodurch ich auf den unter mir sehen kann. Er lächelt, atmet so schwach, dass er kaum mehr leben kann._

_Nein! So kann es nicht enden._

„_Bitte nicht! Du darfst nicht gehen!"_

_Ein Lächeln, kaum sichtbar._

„_Zidane. Wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand von dir geht, wird er es auch niemals…"_

_Doch das reicht mir nicht._

„_Ich kann dich nicht sterben lassen"._

_Ja, ich weiß. Er hat seine letzte Kraft an mich verschwendet…damit ich geschützt bin._

„_Keine Sorge…"_

_Ich gebe nicht auf. Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen, eine nach der anderen tropfen sie auf seine Brust, sein Gesicht, unkontrolliert schüttle ich den Kopf, zittere und hoffe, dass das alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum ist…ich will das nicht._

„_Es ist verdient…"_

_NEIN! Mein Kopf fliegt heftig von einer Seite zur anderen. Es ist nicht fair._

„_Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance! Jeder! Kuja, bitte! Stirb mir jetzt nicht. Ich flehe dich an!"_

_Mein Bruder. Er kann mich nicht zurücklassen. Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen, habe nicht so viel gewonnen, um nun zu verlieren._

_Nein. Ich will nichts verlieren, damit ich etwas anderen gewinnen kann, was für ein größeres Wohl ist._

„_Sorge dich nicht…wir werden uns wieder sehen. Vertrau mir…du wirst es wissen…Ich verspreche es dir…"_

_Ich ignoriere das. Ich schreie Kuja an. „Nein! Du kannst nicht sterben! Du gottverdammter, hirnverbrannter Scheißkerl. Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich sterben zu lassen!"_

„…_Schlafe jetzt…wenn du erwachst, ist alles gut…Hab keine Angst vor der Zukunft…Antworten kommen früh genug…Du musst nur hoffen…"_

_Und ich könnte schwören, ihn flüstern zu hören, dass wir uns an einem anderen Ort wieder sehen._

_Ich kann nicht anders…ich werde müde, meine Augen fallen zu und ich höre meine letzten Worte, bevor alles schwarz wird._

„_Ja. Ich hoffe fest darauf…"_

_  
__Das ist alles schon viel zu lange her. Zwei schrecklich lange Jahre, die kaum überstehbar waren, doch weiterhin hoffe ich. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, und wer aufgibt, hat verloren. Also gehe ich vorwärts.__  
__Nichts war gut, nachdem ich erwachte. Im Gegenteil. Doch hatte ich darauf gehofft? Wirklich? Hatte ich es denn in meinem Herzen geglaubt? Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist halbwegs vorbei. Ich komme damit klar…__  
__Dennoch…dieses Gefühl lässt mich nicht los. Mir fehlt etwas. Meinem Leben fehlt etwas, was es nie haben durfte…doch ich hoffe. Es ist alles, was ich noch tun kann…__  
_

„Zidane?"

Ich bekomme einen ganz schlimmen Schrecken, als mein Name gerufen wird. Schnell setze ich ein Lächeln auf, prüfe, ob sich Tränen an meinen Wangen befinden und drehe mich nach stummer Verneinung dessen zu Garnet um.  
„Zidane. Ein Brief für dich", flüstert sie nur, überreicht ihn mir und verlässt, ohne dass ich etwas sage, den Raum, sodass ich ungestört bin. Es muss wohl wichtig sein…  
Ich lasse mir keine Sekunde Zeit, ihn zu öffnen. Wie ich es beinahe erwartet hatte, stammt er von Mikoto.  
Hm. Ich habe sie längere Zeit nicht gesehen…ob alles in Ordnung ist?

_Zidane. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Hoffentlich fühlst du dich endlich besser. __  
__Es ist schon so lange her. Du solltest uns mal besuchen kommen, wirklich. Die Genome entwickeln immer mehr eigene Gefühle, es ist erstaunlich! __  
__Auch die Schwarzmagier erlangen immer mehr ein eigenes sein. Ich hoffe, bei euch allen sehen die Dinge ähnlich aus, im grünen Bereich. __  
__Sag Bescheid, wenn etwas schief läuft, ja? Ich hänge nicht gerne zurück.__  
__Und vergiss nicht, uns zu besuchen!__  
__Lass dir nicht allzu viel Zeit, ja? Wir vermissen dich.___

_Mikoto.___

_PS: Ich liege wohl Recht mit der Annahme, dass du an Wunder glaubst, oder…?__  
_  
Die Worte genügten. _Ich weiß es._


End file.
